hackexfandomcom-20200215-history
Anonymous
WE AREN'T YOUR PERSONAL ARMY, BUT WE'LL STAND AND FIGHT! WANT TO BE ONE OF US? Greetings all Hack Ex players. We are Anonymous. After a deal of consideration several Anons have agreed the creation of this group and website. We are simply an evolution. Our objective is take down people who act like narrow minded dictator besides we give people's freedom back to them. There are a lot of groups, but what for? Some of thems lose or forget their purposes. We are not a group like that. As you can read below, you know why we are here and what for. Everyone is accepted in our group. We communicate by using the app called LINE. To join please contact with Unknown Person. My LINE ID: 72101212140 These are all I can write in here. For more info please contact me. * Genius? What's the point of being a genius? You sacrifice everything for your intelligence. You give up your social skills, your ability to have fun, and most of your hope of romance. And for what? A higher paying job? The ability to show up everyone around you? You end up pushing everyone away, isolating yourself from society, making your self more and more miserable. And the worst part is that your intelligence allows you to realize just how miserable your life really is. * And more and more every day, you wonder why you couldn't be normal, why you are cursed with your intellect, why you seem to be alone in a sea of idiots. So you act dumber than you are, you hide part of your intelligence behind a veil of buffoonery, just so you aren't shunned for being superior to glassy eyed automatons that fill your world. * You are truly and completely alone. * But I want you to know one thing. '' * ''You don't have to be. '' '' -Anonymous Sentences which are describe us * "Since the bible and the church is telling us where we came from, how can we trust them to tell us where we are going." * "The voice of none is stronger than the voice of one." '' * ''"It's not saying that the rest of the world should agree with you. If you hold a belief, you shouldn't change it just because the world disagrees with you. The man who gives up on his beliefs because he's afraid of what the world would think of him is a man that doesn't deserve the life he has. Honestly, none of us do. But that's an argument for another time. Regardless, the greatest men in history are not the men who did the greatest things... They are the ones that did all that they could in support of their beliefs. Be their deeds big or small in comparison to the deeds of the former, nor glory, nor any gain for themselves... But for an idea. A belief. Be that belief right or wrong, it takes a brave, strong, and willed individual to fight for that belief in the face of overwhelming opposition." * "If you choose to do nothing, you become part of the problem." * "They told us to remember ideas, not people. Because one man can be defeated, can be destroyed, can be killed and also can be forgotten. But one idea can still change the world after 400 years later." * "Nobody can give you freedom, Nobody can give you equality or justice. If you are a man you take it." * "Man is least himself when he talks in his own person. Give him a mask, and he will tell you the truth." '' * ''"Give a man a truth and he will think for a day. Teach a man to reason and he will think for a lifetime." THE MASK Beneath this mask there is a big dick sucker. WE ARE SUCKING DICKS WE REPRESENT BLOWJOBS WE OPPOSE NOT SUCKING DICKS WE ARE SIMPLY SUCKING DICKS OF THE GAYS IN OUR COMMUNITY WHERE SUCKING DICKS IS WELCOME EXPECT US TO SUCK DICKS WHAT IS ANONYMOUS DOING sucking dicks ACTIVITIES we like to suck dicks.